Inside She's Breaking Down
by faithisbeautyx
Summary: KAVAL/LAYLA  He left, she acted like she didn't care. A month later, she got informed she was pregnant, and he doesn't have a clue. Until Vince hires him back into the company by force, to get his top diva back on her feet again. Will they deny the love?


I sat and watched as they cheered on for the Steelers. I couldn't choose, Steelers reminded me of him, Packers reminded me of him, almost everything did. I extremely regret it, letting him slip through my fingers. I pretended i couldn't care less, when my whole life revolved around him, maybe i just realized that now.

* * *

_**1 month ago.**_

_"Layla baby come here..." He patted his lap as i walked over and sat down on it._

_As i sat down on his lap, the instant we locked eyes i knew something was wrong, i looked away, denying what his eyes told me. I lifted my chin to look at him, actions do speak louder than words. His eyes, they, they seem so, so, guilty. It wouldn't have been like him to just cheat on me, he wouldn't have. EVER. He seemed too scared to give me verbal confirmation on what was going on, so instead, he pulled me into a passionate kiss. Well, it was more than that. It was deep, passsionate,rough, sudden and there would be so much more i could mention. I kissed back in delight of course, completely forgetting the fact something was completely wrong. He picked me up and he blindly walked his way over to the bed from the couch, then placing me down._

_10 minutes later;_

_Now everything was so sudden, minus the clothes, minus the secret and plus a World Warrior._

_"KiKi, please..." I whimpered, and begged? If i wasn't getting it right away, he would make me after._

_"Please is always the magic word," He placed a hand behind my head. "Just relax, i'm here, i'll take care of you." He kissed my lips softly, before it happened. But let's just say, 10 seconds after that, i don't think i was feeling relaxed at all._

_Waking up after, i found myself wrapped in his big loose cardigan, but i swipe my hand to the side but i met with empty air. I finally stood up, and if i was right, he was gone..._

* * *

I just sat there, pretending like i was watching the game. I think my cover became blown when a few tears escaped my eyes.

"Lay, you ok?" Michelle's voice rung out, it made me go back to reality, where i didn't have him.

"No. No, i'm not. I'm fucking back to reality, I FUCKING HATE REALITY!" I started to go crazy, in front of my friends, but i knew they understood what i was going through. I began to break vases, plates and even windows, until Michelle and Kelly grabbed me before i could bang on the wall once more.

They dragged me upstairs into my room, i broke down on the bed, and sucked my thumb like a little baby.

"Layla, stop." Kelly's high pitched voice echoed through the cold, isolate room. I technically cleared everything that reminded me of him, and whatever i hated, it was time for a clean up anyway.

"Layla," Michelle's voice made me stop, once you hear Michelle, you would know how it feels. "Kelly's right, even you know that. You're completely close to becoming fired, you're losing it, you're acting like a baby, and look at you, you're getting fatter." Feeling offended by her words, i rubbed my stomach, she is right. i AM fat. But something startled me, i sat up and began to rub my belly once more, my abodomen was flat, but then a small bump came. I continued to rub my belly until Michelle dragged my hand away and placed her hand on my belly, exactly where the bump is. She looked right into my eyes, then into Kelly's, she instantly got the message.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

* * *

I lay down on the bed shirtless, as i waited for JoMo to reply my text message. I began to rub my head, and did it until i fell asleep. Only by waking up by memories of that day. It was an absolute nightmare, he didn't want it to happen, but it happened anyway. I sat up, i wondered what happened to her, it's been a month, 1 fucking month, and i didn't even give her a call. 1 fucking month, and i didn't text her. 1 fucking month, and i wanted to know what was going on. My solution? JoMo, Justin and Randy. Layla's BFF's were Michelle,Kelly & Melina, so what better way then to get the deets from their boyfriends? Genius, i know. I suddenly get up when i heard the doorbell ringing over and over and over.

_About time they got here_, i stubbornly opened the door, only greeted by bright sunshine.

Suddenly, i see JoMo and Justin, popping out from the car, and Randy scaring the fuck out of me when he jumped from the side.

"Fuck you," I smacked Randy on side of the head, while he sarcastically cried and walked inside.

"So," Justin and JoMo walked in. "You guys got anything?" I was expecting for a simple 'NO' but this time the exchanged glances before saying the one word.

"Pregnant."

Should i continue? I don'

* * *

t know. I'm really bored, so i decided to write this story for fun. If no one reviews i'm still continuing. This is just a just for fun story.

Oh yeah, i'm updating The Last Alto soon enough. Come here and comment on my channel to bug me into updating.

/user/cookaymonstah10


End file.
